bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis
Genesis is a Seraphim of Astra Caelum. Appearance Genesis wears black clothing which is covered by a red long coat. He has Orangish Red hair. He has large black wings like he had in his Griffin form on his black. Personality Loud, likes to observe people without their knowlege and easy going. After becoming a Seraphim he has become a kinder person to his Seraphim brothers and sisters but he is a much more angrier person towards the other races. History He calls himself the Griffin. Before he was an arrancar he claims he was actually a Griffin. He spends his life looking for a companion to spend his life with. Zanpakutō Genesis has a large long sword with a red blade and a black hilt. He calls it Loveless. Águila de Sonic Genesis can screech and use a sonic soundwaves that can push away his enemies and deafen them temporaily. His screech is made up of sonic soundwaves and a strong gust of wind. It can also be used to redirect ceros so they don't hit him head on. Laser espada Genesis glides his hand over his zanpakuto and it begins to glow bright red. His zanpakuto becomes surrounded by the same energy of a cero(that lasts for 3 turns). Anything his blade touches has the same effect that a cero has when it hits something, an explosion.(Whether it is the ground, clothing, rocks or even small particles of sand.) Genesis can also cause the energy around the blade to explode anytime he wants but doing so causes the ability to end immediatly afterwards. The only time it won't explode when it touches something is when it touches Genesis. Genesis usually says "The world needs a new hero" as he glides his hand over his zanpakuto. First Release When Genesis does his first release he covers himself completely with his black wings for a couple seconds. His wings then quickly extend and return to the way they were before with him standing there looking the same as before. When his wings return they send off a shockwave that shoots off in every direction around him. (Doesn't do any damage it just knocks his opponent backwards.) Second Release Genesis covers himself completely with his black wings again. This time when he reemerges there are flames on the bottom of his feathers, large spikes that can extend from both of his elbows and his eyes turn black with a red shape inside of them. Lluvia de fuego Genesis shoots a cero straight up into the air. Out of nowhere clouds appear overhead followed by red lightning and thunder. The lightning shoots down at the ground between Genesis and his opponent, and then the rain starts. Once the rain starts to fall you notice it isn't just regular rain that is falling, flames begin to fall from the clouds. Each turn they fall at a faster pace until they stop completely. (Lasts 5 turns.) The flames do not hurt Genesis unless he is touching his opponent at the time the flames hit him. Statistics Quotes "The world needs a new hero!" "So smug but for how long?" "That's no way to talk to a hero!" "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return". "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains" Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum